


The Girl in the Iceberg

by rattyjol



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Avatar Fusion, Avatar Malia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattyjol/pseuds/rattyjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she breaks free of the iceberg, she is shaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl in the Iceberg

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by tigriswolf at comment_fic LJ: [Teen Wolf (TV), gen, Avatar the Last Airbender AU – Stiles&Scott stumble across the avatar and decide to help [pronoun] save the world](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/647781.html?thread=87646565#t87646565)
> 
> I was thinking about this prompt and sort of fell in love with the idea of Avatar Malia waking up after a hundred years and finding herself lost in time, where everything and everyone she knew is gone, and she has to learn how to adjust while she saves the damn world. Someone else please write a long complex fic about this so that I don't have to

One of the boys shrugs out of his outer coat and drapes it over her shoulders. Once, the monks taught her how to warm herself using airbending, but it feels a forever and a half ago, and she was never very good at it. She pulls the fur tighter around herself to hide how much her hands are shaking.

The second boy hangs back, watching her with sharp eyes. She lifts her chin and meets his gaze. No one looks at her like that, she's—

Yes, she's the Avatar, that's right. She'd forgotten for a minute. It was nice.

"Are you all right?" says the first boy, the one whose coat she's wearing. She snaps her attention back to him. "Our village isn't far. You can warm up there."

"Scott," the other one warns, voice low.

"Look at her, she's not a Fire Nation soldier. She's freezing."

"I'm fine," she says, surprised to find she still remembers how to speak. Move your mouth and words come out. A little like airbending, in a way.

"I'm Scott," says the first boy. "That's Stiles."

Names. Yes, people have those. She has one too, doesn't she? "I'm— Malia."

The boy—Scott—smiles, the warmest thing in this frozen place. It's the kind of smile she thinks anyone could follow to the ends of the earth. "Nice to meet you, Malia. Let's get you someplace warm."


End file.
